terrariafanideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Eye of Thubruthus
Eye of Thubruthus is the Post-Moon Lord version of Eye of Cthulhu. It is one of the Legendary Bosses. It is a big eye with five tendrils attached to his body. The Tendrils have diiferent shields. EoT has a yellow pupil,a turquoise-pink body and red tendrils. It has six phases, each being activated by destroying one of the shields. Summoning: Use a Suspicious Looking eye when wearing Googles in the vanity slot at night. "You awakened the lord of Shields..!" Shields: * 1: Can be defeated with Magic Damage, 500 HP, 30 Defense * 2: Can be defeated with Melee Damage, 500 HP, 30 Defense * 3: Can be defeated with Ranged Damage, 500 HP, 30 Defense * 4: Can be defeated with Minion Damage, 500 HP, 30 Defense * 5: Can be defeated with Throwing Damage, 500 HP, 30 Defense Stats: * 65.000 * 12 Defense * 23 Damage (spikes) * 40 Damage (red lasers) * 120 Damage (eye influx) * 60 Damage (spin attack) Battle: * EoT starts attacking by shooting Red Lasers to the player. After using this attack three times, it starts to shoot spikes everywhere, making it impossible for the player to dodge by this attack. After this, he summons a big four-armed star from his eye then he shoots it. This attack is pretty hard to dodge, because the star has a very high speed and it deals big damage. The last attack is the Spin Attack. The eye grows spiky leaves on its body and starts to spin in a fashion similar to Skeletron Prime. After this, the eye freezes for 10 seconds doing nothing. He repeats these attacks until he is defeated. Phase 1: * All the shields are active. You have to get five types of weapons for each shield. The EoT has 2 defense. Phase 2: * Four shields are active. You can remove one weapon and replace it with potions. The EoT has 4 defense and he attacks a bit slower. Phase 3: * Three shields are active. You can remove another weapon and replace it with a gravity-affecting item. The EoT has 6 defense and he attacks a bit faster. Phase 4: * Two shields are active. You can remove a weapon and replace it with another weapon suitable for this phase. The EoT has 8 defense and he attacks very fast. Phase 5: * One shield is active. The last shield gets a golden color. You can remove a weapon and replace it with a good potion,because this is the hardest phase. The EoT has 10 defense and he attacks extremely fast, excluding the Influx Star attack. Phase 6: * All the shields are destroyed. Now you can replace all the potions or items with your first weapons used in the battle. This is the last phase, an the easiest. EoT attacks extremely slow and he has 12 defense, but he uses the Red Laser attack 6 times now. After being defeated, EoT explodes into a rain of shards. Drops: * 50 Soul of Might * 50 Soul of Sight * 50 Soul of Fright * 25 Soul of Light * 25 Soul of Night * 2 * Shield of Thubruthus * Blade of Thubruthus * Staff of Thubruthus * Legendary Sight Soul Trivia: * This is a reference to Thubruthus, the God of Shields and Spears. Category:Hard Mode Category:Bosses Category:Hard Mode Bosses Category:Monsters Category:Hostile Monsters